1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a cover grill provided on the front surface of the upper portion of a main body of a refrigerant so as to be opened and closed.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus which supplies cool air generated from an evaporator to a freezing chamber or a refrigerating chamber to maintain freshness of various foods for a long time. Such a refrigerator includes a main body provided with storage chambers to store food in a low temperature state, and doors installed on the front surface of the main body to open and close the storage chambers.
A refrigerating cycle to cool the storage chambers through circulation of a refrigerant is formed in the refrigerator, and a machinery chamber provided with plural electric components to constitute the refrigerating cycle is provided in the main body.
The refrigerating cycle basically includes a compressor to compress a gas refrigerant in a low-temperature and low-pressure state into a high-temperature and high-pressure state, a condenser to condense the refrigerant introduced from the compressor through outdoor air, an expansion valve having a diameter narrower than those of other parts to decompress and expand the refrigerant introduced from the condenser, and an evaporator to evaporate the refrigerant in the low-pressure state having passed through the expansion valve and thus to absorb heat in the chamber.
An air blower fan to cool the compressor and the condenser is installed in the machinery chamber. A suction hole and a discharge hole to suck and discharge outdoor air are provided at one end and the other end of the machinery chamber.
Through the above structure, when the air blower fan is rotated, air is introduced from the suction hole to the inside of the machinery chamber. The introduced air passes through the condenser and the compressor and is discharged to the outside of the machinery chamber through the discharge hole, and the condenser and the compressor are cooled by the outdoor air during the above process.
Refrigerators are divided into a top mount type refrigerator in which a freezing chamber and a refrigerating chamber are disposed vertically and a freezing chamber door and a refrigerating chamber door are configured so as to respectively open and close the freezing chamber and the refrigerating chamber, a bottom freezer type refrigerator in which a refrigerating chamber and a freezing chamber are disposed vertically, a pair of refrigerating chamber doors is rotatably provided at left and right sides of the refrigerating chamber and a drawer-type freezing chamber door is provided so as to slide in a forward and backward direction of the freezing chamber, and a side by side type refrigerator in which a freezing chamber and a refrigerating chamber are disposed horizontally in parallel, in keeping with a trend towards large-scale refrigerators, and a freezing chamber door and a refrigerating chamber door are configured so as to respectively open and close the freezing chamber and the refrigerating chamber pivotally with both side ends of a main body.
Various convenience devices, such as a home bar or dispenser, to allow a user at the outside to easily take food received on the rear surface of a door of a refrigerator without opening of the door may be provided on the door. Further, a rapid cooling chamber to rapidly cool food may be provided in a freezing chamber or a refrigerating chamber of the refrigerator.
Further, a cover grill provided with inlets and outlets to cause outdoor air to be introduced into and discharged from the inside of a conventional machinery chamber of the refrigerator is installed on the front surface of the machinery chamber.
The cover grill allows outdoor air to be introduced into and discharged from the inside of the machinery chamber through the inlets and the outlets. The conventional cover grill causes a difficulty in introducing a sufficient amount of air for heat radiation of components disposed in the machinery chamber.
Moreover, although a large amount of air is introduced into the machinery chamber, the conventional cover grill is not provided with a structure to stably discharge the air to the outside of the main body of the refrigerator, and thus measures to solve the problem have been urgently required.